To love you
by jenvelia
Summary: This story is about a girl who died and got a second chance of living,but in the Naruto world. Throw in Two rivalring Greek goddesses,some talking poop  Sasuke  and a hint of romance and tadda!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto **

**Chapter one**

Everything happened in a flash as the story of my life flashed before me. I was driving home on a snowy evening. I was passing through this bridge when something white flashed before me, and BOOM! My head hit the stirring wheel and I was lost to unconsciousness.

I woke up in the E.R., the doctors in a hurry trying to save my life. But somehow I knew it wasn't going to happen. A rush of peace filled me. I was going to die but I wasn't scared. I was sad though I will miss my family and my friends oh and will so totally miss watching Naruto-

"She's awake!" A nurse shouted.

Noooo for reals? I thought sarcastically. Wow I was in the verge of death and I still had the time to be sarcastic.

"Put her to sleep!" A doctor ordered.

I felt a prick on my arms before I fell once again and for the last time in my life into unconsciousness…or so that was what I thought

* * *

><p>I was in what looked like a surreal forest full of different noises. Birds were singing throughout their songs full of joy. I heard a creek nearby and smelled the different fragrances of various herbs. It felt like I was in a dream but…wasn't I supposed to be dead?<p>

Maybe this is the afterlife or something…

"Hello my child," A beautiful voice greeted me from behind.

"Child! Do I look like a child?" I said out loud, "Who do you think you-"

I stopped myself as realization kicked in and I realized this might be god or something and I didn't want to make a god angry.

I turned around to see a woman dressed in a beautiful black dress flowing freely through the wind. Wind? But we are in the middle of a dense forest! But surely warm wind caressed my face and the same peace filled me like the one that I felt before I …died.

The woman had beautiful black hair up to her waist, her eyes as dark as the night. I have never seen such a surreal sight.

"Hi…" I said dazed.

The woman giggled, "I'm sure you are asking why you are here, and I assure you, you are dead, but you are not in the afterworld."

"Then where am I?" I asked surprised.

"You are in my domain, this here is my dwelling place and you are surely welcome to come whenever you want my darling," The woman said.

As if reading my thoughts she continued, "You can call me Eris,"

Ok so I wasn't that good when we studied Greek mythology in school but I remembered that Eris was the goddess of Strife and Discord.

Eris giggled, "Oh humans are so funny…they have everything wrong…I'm not the goddess of strife and discord I'm-"

"I should have known Eris,"

Eris expression changed from nice to raging, I have never seen such and angry face in my life.

"You! How did you enter in my realm?" Eris raged

I turned around to see another beautiful woman, she had lovely light blond hair flowing freely to her waist she was wearing a beautiful white gown.

Jeez these many pretty women were making me look like an old hag!

The lady that just appeared smiled at me. Whoops! Can they all read my mind or something?

"I said what you are doing here Eirene!" Eris barked once again. Woooh someone didn't get her beauty sleep.

"I was able to pass since you are trying to claim something that is not yours," Eirene explained calmly

Eirene…hmmmm….aha! She was the Greek goddess of peace! I was mentally proud of myself of remembering. And now that I think of it the peace that I was feeling before felt not real…if that was possible. But now real peace surrounded me, protecting me.

"Ahh but she could decide to," Eris said with a suspicious grin.

Eirene kept silent for awhile, "I suppose you are right,"

"Alice darling, who would you choose to follow, me…or her" Eris said ending the last words with a snarl.

Who does she think she is? Why in the world would I choose such a poop like her? Of course I would choose the Goddess of peace instead of the goddess of strife and discord. Duh!

"Ahhh but you still don't know what I offer," Eris said her eyes faking innocence.

"Really and what might that be?" I ask faking interest. Ha! It would be funny if I could win a goddess at a faking game.

Apparently Eris was not happy with my thoughts because she was starting to get angry and I didn't want to have a lightning bolt being fired at my butt.

Jeez! I wish they couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Well that could be arranged," Eirene said with a genuine smile.

"Huh"

"Well everybody has freedom of choice, as simple as that, you can choose your thoughts not to be heard by any god or goddess," Eirene explained ignoring the raging snarls she was getting from Eris.

"Wait so we could simply choose stuff like that? Like if I choose that a goddess buys me a whole bucket of ice cream… then it will be done?" I asked bewildered.

Eirene laughed, "No darling it's not like that, but in choosing if your thoughts are heard then it implies,"

"Oh…then I declare that no god or goddess has my permission to hear my thoughts," I said smiling triumphantly at Eris who was fuming with anger.

But Eris expression soon changed, "But you still have to choose who to follow darling, and I may add that you should consider my offer,"

"Psh…I wouldn't want any offer from a crazy goddess like you," I said

"Well then I imply that you don't want to have a second chance in life with some powers that I have in store for you," Eris continued

Ok so that did catch my attention. Common! Who wouldn't want some super powers?

"Powers…you mean like super powers?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"If you say so…now you just have to bite this apple here and the power you most desire will be yours, with the exception of course that you don't surpass any god or goddess," Eris explained holding up a golden apple.

"Ohh golden apple gimmee!" I said running towards the golden apple but stopping right in front of it, "Ha! You really thought I would fall for such a trap as a golden apple, pshh give me at least a little credit!" I said giggling at the bewildered face of the strife and discord goddess. But actually it was pretty tempting I mean common! Who wouldn't want a bite of a golden apple!

Eirene giggled from behind me, "Well I too have something to offer although I don't offer super powers,"

I turned around to face Eirene and at the same time giving my back to a certain enraged goddess from behind me. Isn't it bad to anger goddesses especially when they didn't get their beauty sleep? Hmm maybe but this specific one is trying to bribe me into something evil so I don't think she means to kill me…at least not yet….wait I'm already dead…

"And what will that be?" I ask with innocent curiosity. This is all turning out so weird. Two goddesses fighting to get my attention...well I could get used to this.

"You will be transferred to another dimension other than your own and will help bring peace to that world and you will of course be under my protection," Eirene explained truthfully.

"But you will not get the powers you desire!" Eris shouted from behind me.

"Shut up can you?" I retorted. Wow this was fun.

"I accept your offer goddess Eirene," I declared hoping I was doing the right thing.

Eirene smiled a motherly smile and I instantly knew I have.

"Well, follow me to my realm Alice, so we can talk about it more calmly,"

"Like hell you would!" Eris shouted running towards me. Fear filled my soul as it faced the wrath of a goddess.

But before anything could happen a warm shield covered me. Eirene was protecting me.

"Common Alice follow me," Eirene said walking into this portal that appeared before her.

I followed her leaving the raging goddess behind and was instantly filled with the smell of corn and olive trees.

* * *

><p>The smell of corn and olive trees filled my senses. Wow I never knew that corn and olive trees could smell so good!<p>

"Well, apparently the world I'm planning to send you is an actual anime in your world, although some things will definitely change as you enter that world," The goddess explained.

"Oh…which anime?" I ask

"Naruto,"

Naruto! Yay! Yay! Yay!

"Naruto really?" I ask excitement filling my insides.

Eirene giggled, "Well yes, but you have to take this seriously,"

I instantly calmed down, "Sure,"

"The reason Eris wanted you is because she knows you have true potential, it might be that you are a descendant of a demi- god, but I'm not sure," She explained.

"But it could also be because you have a pure soul, you heart is clean and hence it is also vulnerable to becoming evil," as she continued I became more and more confused.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask anxiously.

"I couldn't leave you to the mercy of Eris so with your permission I claimed you as mine,"

"Mhhm,"

"I will transfer you to the world I told you and you will do what's right,"

"Wait that's it? But I don't know what to do!" I said as I start to disappear.

"Do what you heart tells you, oh and you will meet a certain someone…cut him some slack wont you," Eirene giggled.

What!

Eirene winked at me and that was the last thing I saw as I, once again, was pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up to water being splashed on my face.<p>

I opened my eyes wide to see Suigetsu beside me.

Suigetsu! Over a million other possibilities and I had to be stuck with Suigetsu? Wait…if Suigetsu is here…then ….noooooo! Disgusting Sasuke is here too!

"There she's awake" Suigetsu said as his hand changed from gooey and watery to normal.

Wait that means…

"Ewww! That's disgusting! Now I have your water cell thingies on me!" I screamed and tried to punch Suigetsu but failing miserably as my hand just went through him.

"Wait how did you know I could turn into water?" Suigetsu asked suspiciously.

Oh poop.

"Well isn't that water that you just turned into and splashed me with? I thought it was," I asked faking innocence.

"I guess…" He said getting up.

"Sa-Sasuke…she has no chakra at all! It's like if she was dead!"Karin shrieked.

Ah… the irony.

"I was born without chakra," I tried to explain before much attention was put into me

But I realized it was too late as poop guy started talking, "Where are you from?" Sasuke asked

Grrr I hate that voice. Ever since Sasuke betrayed his village in the anime I always have hated him. He is cold, cruel, cynical, and somewhat arrogant.

"I asked where you are from," Sasuke said coldly.

"I- I am from…Sunagakure," I lied lamely and mentally slapped myself as I realize poop Sasuke was using his sharingan.

"That is a lie," Sasuke continued, "I suggest that you tell us where you are from or I will kill you,"

See what I mean by cold, cruel, cynical, and somewhat arrogant? Yup, that was a lie, he is an evil wicked demon sent by hell and has become totally arrogant.

"Answer me," Sasuke demanded.

I HAVE BEEN SENT FROM THE GATES OF HELL TO MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE BY SENDING YOU TO PERISH IN HELL YOU POOP!

I wish!

"I come from somewhere far…far away from here," I said. Well that is not technically a lie right?

"Then what are you doing here?"

Suigetsu just had to ask!

Gosh!

"I got lost?" I tried.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Fine!" I said getting up.

"But you guys aren't going to believe me," I warned. I hope they don't ask anything else. I don't think I'm supposed to tell them that some goddess brought me here to bring peace to the world.

Blah! This is harder than I thought.

I took a deep breath, "I'm from another dimension where wisdom flows freely hence I know many stuff from this world, I know most of your lives and I know some things that are going to happen in the future. But I don't know how I got here," I explained vaguely. This wasn't all true but it wasn't a lie either. I just hoped that Sasuke poop didn't notice.

"Interesting," The poop talked!

I mentally sweat dropped. One point for me! And negative a thousand for the talking poop.

"You really think she's saying the truth?" Suigetsu asked eyeing me warily.

"Yeah she cannot be trusted," Karin said with the same suspicion look as Suigetsu.

"I'm aware of that but she is somewhat telling the truth and if she does hold knowledge then she will be of some use to us," Sasuke explained.

"Umm hello? I'm right here!" I shouted at their faces.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are just talking about me when I'm right here," I replied as they all give me questioning glances.

"You are going to join my group," Poop said coldly.

"Woah what! You didn't even ask!" I said.

Sasuke smirked, "You don't have any other choice, if you fall into the wrong hands you will be of a disturbance to us."

Silence. Is this what Eirene wants? A rush of true peace filled me and as much as I hated this poop-

"Fine but can I get one of those weird black coats too?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it! :) Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! sorry i'm updating late, i was kinda in a writers block here. And sorry this chapter is not that good but its just leading in to the whole plot with Sasuke and Alice and stuff. Oh and sorry if i tend to write 'poop' a lot, its this tendency i have right now in order not to curse so much. Cyber cookies for you all! :) WARNING: there are slight spoilers here. Anyways have fun! And review please! :) **

**Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own any anime whatsoever :'(**

**Chapter 2**

So I got the weird black coat. But I'm stuck with the one I hate most: Poop. And worse…I have to help him.

So I have noticed that I am in the part where Sasuke barely finished killing Deidara. That bastard Sasuke.

But the worst of all…Someone has to carry me. Yup I said it right, since I don't have chakra I can't induce my speed and will be slowing them down hence they settled on taking turns…on carrying me.

Talk about embarrassing!

I was currently being carried by Juugo on his shoulders.

Gah!

We were heading towards a village nearby to settle for the night.

Okay I got this.

"Hey can I pleeeease walk? I don't like being carried, it makes me feel super duper weird," I begged.

"No," Sasuke simply answered.

Damn you! You pig chicken head poop!

But I had a plan…hehehe

"Fine! If you guys don't let me walk I will leave this group and I will go and tell Konoha where you are and you will surely regret this!" I declared.

But I realized it wasn't my greatest idea yet, as Juugo dropped me on the floor (which hurt like hell!) and Sasuke raised a kunai to my neck.

Yup! This was defiantly NOT my brightest plan; all I did was anger a group of crazy ninja.

"You are the one who will regret this, you will oblige to my orders and you will NOT make such childish threats, is that clear!" Sasuke hissed venom spilling into the breeze, his sharingan flashing bloody red.

Gulp.

"Y-yes s-sir," I stammered.

Damn he can be even more menacing in real life. I felt hot tears starting to burn my eyes.

And this time it was Sasuke who took me and draped me over his shoulders.

And I definitely did not complain.

When we got to the hotel, the poop ordered us three rooms, which totally got me confused since we were five in total.

But even more confusing and gruesome was the fact that Karin and Suigetsu easily and pleasantly agreed to share a room.

I stared dumb-struck as Karin and Suigetsu walked out of the lobby and up the stairs to their appointed room.

And I could not keep silent about it, "What the hell! Aren't they supposed to hate each other?" I asked eyes wide in shock. Sasuke was clearly amused by my shock.

That bastard.

"Actually they like each other…meaning they are together and will obviously share a room," Juugo answered matter-o-factly.

What the hell!

"Yeah sure and I own a flying pig named Bob and my cow sandy jumped over the moon!" I said not believing one bit of what they were telling me.

"Aren't you supposed to know a great amount about us and you still are not familiar with this little detail?" Sasuke taunted lifting an eyebrow.

Curse you chicken head!

"Well I am aware that some things are different but…Suigetsu and Karin! NO WAY!" I bellowed in fear.

Scary!

Oh my! This is not happening I tried to console myself. Pigs don't fly, and cows definitely don't jump over moons, I am PERFACTLY safe. Tell me why I was having second thoughts about this?

It took all my awesome self control not to puke my guts out or faint green.

"B-but what I know is that Karin was supposed to be obsessively in love with you and tries to capture your attention like every single SECOND!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down or I Will have your voice box cut out, you are going to attract unnecessary attention to us" Sasuke threatened.

And as if on cue Juugo mysteriously took a kunai out.

Gulp.

"Yes sir," I said quickly.

Juugo put the kunai back, "I will prefer my own room, Sasuke."

"Hn,"

Wtf!

"Noooooo way in hell am I going to sleep in the same room with this-this masochist!" I shrieked, "Over my dead body!"

Everyone in the room stared at us some with curiosity and some with fear in their eyes.

Juugo raised an eyebrow and I saw Sasuke take a kunai out.

"I warned you," Sasuke said advancing towards me with this dark aura surrounding me.

Yikes!

"Oh umm n-never mind, I-I forgot. I'm p-perfectly fine with it, I-I take it back. I'm sorry!" I squeaked as Sasuke grabbed me by my throat and lifted me into the air.

Sasuke smirked evilly, "That's what I thought. Learn your place little girl or I WILL kill you."

Gah! The poop is going to kill me! How have I fallen so low as to being killed my talking poop!...wait aren't I already dead? The award winner question of the year! well the weird evil goddess said I WAS dead. So…

Juugo drifted onto a different room and everyone else went back to their own affairs.

Suddenly the dark aura left completely and Sasuke gently put me back on my feet. Wait! Gently! Gosh I knew I shouldn't have drunk that much weird ninja juice (Although it tasted like heaven…with a little mix of…tomato juice?) I'm definitely hallucinating!

Without further ado, Sasuke walked out the lobby and started up the stairs.

Even though he didn't say anything I knew I had to follow him.

When we got to out assigned room he unlocked the door, turned on the lights and stepped aside.

I went in and looked around. The room was little, only consisting of a small table, two chairs, what I believed was a bathroom, and two beds. Thank god!

I went straight to the bed closest to the small window, took my cloak and shoes off and sat down.

Gosh I was tired. Even though I was carried all the way here, it was a long day and just too much to take in.

Sasuke took the other bed after removing his shoes and cloak as well. He laid there with his arms crossed behind his head.

I stared at him.

Gah! Even though he was a poop, cynical, revenge crazy, and straight out cold guy…I had to admit he was handsome, with his smooth hair hanging over both sides of his face roughly framing his striking cheeks, his gorgeous onyx eyes, his well built body and- oh my bob! I mentally slapped myself. What in the world am I thinking! This is the guy set in revenge, who betrayed his village, the guy who in the future will join the murderous Akatsuki organization, make it his goal to obliterate Konoha AND the guy that threatened me not so long ago to kill me. I cannot be thinking about him like that. I hate him. I detest him!

I looked away and stared out the window at the starlit sky. Sighing I thought of what would my family be thinking right now, would they miss me? Of course they would, but will they be able to get over it? I hope so. They should move on with their lives and be happy without me…

My eyes were getting droopy and I made myself comfortable on the bed. What does goddess Eirene want me to do now? Something told me that I will soon find out.

Before I was lost to the coziness of sleep I clearly heard Sasuke whisper a "good night, Alice," to me.

My eyes opened wide, coziness of sleep forgotten.

Did Sasuke just wish me a good night's sleep AND for the first time address me by my name? God I believe I did drink too much of that ninja tomato juice, I'm going crazy!

I chased such words out of my head, forcing myself to whisper a good night sleep back, and ushered my poor self to sleep. Not knowing the crazy things that were going to happen in the near future, making the idea of utter death much more pleasant.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he lay on the bed. Things had really turning out to be more interesting, especially this…insignificant little girl that came into his life. He had everything planned but this girl had to show up knowing crucial information. If this girl really holds such information, he cannot let anyone lay hands on her and learn such important information.<p>

He has made her part of the group although he was certain she didn't know any combat skills whatsoever but information can become a great weapon, and he wanted it.

She is being obnoxiously childish; he almost lost his calm back in the lobby. He swears he would have killed her right there if it wasn't for the curious and fearing gazes they were getting. That's what was bothering him, up to this point she has been the only one to make him lose his calm, all in one day! She has been the only one that has altered his emotions in him and reminded him that he still held such emotions, and he has only known her for ONE day! She amused him, in an unsightly way, and that was unforgiveable.

But he decided to take care of that in the morning. For now he had to get his sleep. Those were the last thought he had as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! pretty please review! :D oh and yeah i just had to pair Karin and Suigetsu off, it was this bright idea i suddenly got as i was writing the chapter, I hope you guys don't mind! I guarantee next chapter will be better if i don't get the dreaded writers block again, and there will be more sasukealice in the next chapter. Although i may be going too fast...what do you guys think?**

**Toodles :3 **


End file.
